A jednak to będzie dla nas szok!
Tori:'''Ostatnio w nowych na wyspie. Do portu przybił statek z nowymi ludźmi. Dowiedzieliśmy się kto kogo nie lubi i kto kim się zauroczył. Zawodnicy zostali zakwaterowani. Poznali nową ekipę i mnie oczywiście. Zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Niestety z powodu braku czasu nie zdążyłam przygotować im wyzwania, ale to i lepiej. Co dziś spotka naszych młodocianych idiotów? Dowiemy się w dzisiejszym odcinku Nowi na wyspie! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek chłopaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Lorenzo siedzi przy oknie i cały czas zwraca. 'Olivier:'Nic ci nie jest? Może pomóc. ''Lorenzo: Co to za formalina. Ja nie wytrzymam.'' Pawiuje dalej… 'Rocky:'Co to za facet co nie może znieść trochę smrodu! Zdejmuje swoją skarpetę. 'Rocky:'Poczuj moc męskiej woni, a nie te aromaty dla bab! '''Olivier: Chyba mi się zakręciło. Pada na ziemie. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Haha, same mięczaki na tej wyspie! Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Całą noc i cały poranek odbijało mi się, nie wiem nawet czym. Ta Rouse podała mi coś od czego. Zasłania usta ręką, ale i tak wymiotuje. Lorenzo: Koszmar ! Tymczasem na ganku domku . Chłopacy urządzili sobie karciany poranek '' '''Hernando :' Yoł , yoł ! Zaraz dla was zarapuje ziomale! Nagle rzuca kartę. Noel : Ogarnij się i graj. Więc co my tutaj mamy? Pedro : John, wyjmują kartę. John:'''Tak jest! '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciekawe jak go zmusił do takiej nieczystej roboty. Też by mi się taki przydał. Marcus: Więc, sporo obstawiacie. Haha, mam pokera! Pedro: ''' Coś mnie się w tobie nie podoba. '''Marcus : '''Trzeba znać zagrywki. '''Pedro: W rzeczy samej . Hernando: Ziomal ! Ty wszystkie fanty zgarniasz! Pedro : ' Widać, nie jesteś stworzony do większych rzeczy. ''Wstaje. Wkłada coś pod swoją koszulę. 'Pedro:'John, idziemy! Musisz mi przygotować kąpiel i ciebie trzeba wykąpać. 'John:'Zgadzam się z tobą. Bierze sznurek i idzie z Johnym '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ziomek wie jak się lansować i ma nawet obstawę. John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie mam nic przeciwko , nie wszystko jest w porządku .. AA ! kupił mnie na bazarze i teraz się mną wysługuje! '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ten dzieciak jest przydatny. I to bardzo. Już czuję smaczek tej gotówki ! Chatka dziewczyn Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tymczasem dziewczyny sobie spokojnie śpią. Joqline budzi się i wstaje z łóżka. 'Joqline: '''Co za przyjemny dzień. ''Nagle staje na pułapkę na szczury. '''Joqline: AAA! Nagle wszystkie dziewczyny się budzą. Cassie: Co się stało. Ari: Szczurki! Wpadła na podłogę i kilkadziesiąt pułapek powbijało się w nią. Catalina:'''Kto to tutaj nastawiał! '''Leila: zapytaj się co! Wszystkie patrzą na Rouse, która śpi na dziwnej maszynie i gada przez sen. Rouse: Kosmici, spisek. Chcą mi zjeść mózg. FBI nie zabierzecie mnie siłą ! NIE DOŁĄCZE DO NASA! Cassie:'''Dzięki za rozbrojenie idę się wykąpać. '''Ellen: Naturlich! Dobra kąpiel nie jest zła! Obie wychodzą a za nimi wybiega Ember Ari:'''Co za ból i doznanie! '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Obie mają nie pokolei w głowie ! najlepsze z tego jest to ,że jedna z nich terroryzuje chłopaków. Strzeż się Rocky! Jak jedną naślę, odechce ci się mnie wyzywać! '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): To oczywiste , że niektóre dziewczyny są dziwne. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Mój talent rozwali te dziewczyny. Dominica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Richard , gdzie się chowasz ! '''Dominica : '''Richard ! Richard ! Chodź po swoją nagrodę ! ''Szuka go wokół domku, aż podchodzi do chatki chłopaków. 'Dominica:'A gdzie jest mój Richard! Mój przyszły bankomat, znaczy chłopak! 'Billy:'Moja Margaret! Oh jakże ja cierpię! 'Dominica : '''Hej, pomożesz mi ! '''Billy: '''A to kto! ''Wskazuje na Georgię. '''Dominica: '''A to, mądralińska laska. '''Billy: Margaret! Wygląda jak ona! Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Co za czubek. Tak jak większość. ''Nagle Billy podchodzi go Georgii. '''Billy: Zostań moją ukochaną. Georgia:'Czego ty ode mnie chcesz! Wynocha, uczę się i analizuje strategię. '''Billy:'Błagam jestem w desperacji!! Stołówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Nagle wszyscy wychodzą i Biegną w stronę stołówki . Joqline: '''Hank! Hank, gdzie jesteś! '''Cassie: Nie ma go dzisiaj? Georgia:'''A przygotowałam dla niego model atomu z tej gumy. '''Rouse: Mniam! Richard:'To oczywiste , że ona coś knuje. '''Rocky:'Ha ! Nie boje się niczego! Nagle podłoga drży. 'Davis:'To mnie się nie podoba! 'Pedro:'Podaj mi szybko mój płaszcz. 'Ember:'A po co ci on? 'Pedro:'Trzy, Dwa jeden. Nagle podłoga się obsuwa i wszyscy uczestnicy, podzieleni na zespoły lądują w dziwnym labiryncie pod wyspą. Miejsce lądowania , labirynt Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png 'Billy:'AA! Nagle spada i zarywa o ziemię. Tuż za nim wypada cała reszta drużyny. '''Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Helloł! Mój tusz, mój zadek i to okropne światło, gdzie ona nas wysłała! '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja chcę jeszcze ,jeszcze ! Poul (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''A niech mnie borsuk poszczuje, lepsze niż wesołe rodeo! '''Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Richard ! Gdzie on do cholery jest! Cilia: Nic nikomu nie jest. Pomaga wstać Catalinie Catalina: Boli .. Pomóż mi Lorenzo. Lorenzo: Mowa o mnie kiciu co nie! Catalina: Dzięki. Nagle za nimi wpada wiadomość. Poul:Wasze zadanie to znaleźć figurkę w tych katakumbach w jaskini. Uwaga na pułapki. nagroda dla zwycięskiej drużyny to. Dowiecie się po zakończeniu zadania. Wasza Tori. '''Rocky:'Rozgnieciemy ich! Uderza w ścianę i tunel nieco się zapada. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Nagle drużyna szopów wlatuje przez inny otwór '''Cassie: I obrót i! Zeskakuje i jako jedyna unika upadku o ziemię. Leila: To bolało! Ellen: 'Raus , musimy szybko znaleźć i wygrać! ''Nagle słychać głos z tunelu 'Tori:'Zabrakło mi papieru. Musicie znaleźć figurkę w tych katakumbach. Która drużyna znajdzie figurkę to wygra. '''Cassie:Łatwe. Ember: Co za blask strzelił jak grom z jasnego nieba i sprowadził nas do czeluści piekła. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią jak na idiotkę. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie znają się na sztuce! '''Cassie:'Więc powinniśmy iść zgodnie z kierunkami, czyli na południe. Tunele, Labirynt Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png 'Georgia:'Co za niezwykłe napisy i skały. Mają kilkaset lat! 'Noel:'Może skupisz się na zadaniu! Gdybym bym szmuglerem to. Zaraz już wiem! 'Georgia: '''Nie kwestionuj mnie! '''Cilia:'Spokojnie, musimy oboje spokojnie. ''Ari ściąga spodnie Cili i ucieka z nimi. '' '''Cilia : '''Oddawaj mi moje spodnie! '''Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gwiżdże Co to za widoki ! Nagle podchodzi Lorenzo i wymiotuje na ścianę. Lorenzo: 'Jak mi niedobrze. ''Wymiotuje na Davisa. 'Davis:'Ty, poplamiłeś moją nową koszulę. Tak cię obsmaruje ty. Nim zdążył dokończyć Lorenzo nie wytrzymał i znowu się sprawował. 'Lorenzo:'Jak mnie boli brzuch. 'Joqline:'Noel, daj mi za mój beret aspirynę. 'Noel:'Klient jest najważniejszy. Daje Joqline tabletki, a ona daje Lorenzo, który zaczyna czuć się lepiej. '''Lorenzo: Dzięki. Joqline: Nie ma sprawy. Cilia: '''Chodźcie, chyba Ari coś znalazła. i oddawaj moje spodnie! '''Davis: '''Nie ma czym się chwalić. Zbyt kościsty, nieapetyczny. '''Lorenzo: Walisz jak tysiąc nieszczęść. Zatyka sobie nos. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ciekawe czyja to wina. A no tak. Twoja ty marny modelu! Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Tymczasem szopy zbliżają się do komnaty, ale nagle '''Cassie: Coś tutaj cieknie mi na głowę. Rouse: Wyczuwam dziwne znaki i odczyty! Nikita: 'Długo to zajmie , chcę w końcu stąd wyjść! '''Olivier: '''Nie ma co się śpieszyć. Powinniśmy wykonać to zadanie z. ''Nagle na skale pojawia się jaszczurka i chwyta za język Oliviera '''Oliviera: '''GHA! Zapiescie ją! '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hahahahaha! Jaszczurka mu się nie oparła i od razu na języczek poleciała. Ma się gadzi urok. Hahaha! Hernando:'Teraz moja kolej, nie zabieraj mi panienek! ''Leila chwyta za jaszczurkę i oddziela ich od siebie. 'Leila:'Hernando, jak ją tak bardzo chcesz to łap! Rzuca mu na twarz, a ta go zaczyna drapać. 'Cassie:'Ej no mamy zadanie! '''Marcus: Dlaczego ja w niego nie mogłem rzucić. Pedro: To było zabawne. John, śmiej się. John: Hahaha! Pedro uderza swoim kijem o ziemię. Pedro:'Więcej uczucia! '''John:'HAHAHAHA! 'Pedro:'Chłosta po tym jak skończymy zadanie. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie, tylko nie chłosta! NIE!!! Cała drużyna ruszyła dalej. Tylko Olivier się nie spieszył. Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ten niewychowany jaszczur, wyzwał mi kawałek języka. A nie to ślad po nim! jeszcze lepiej. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Tymczasem Cilia w końcu odzyskała spodnie od Ari i natknęły się na Hanka. '''Cilia: Hank, o rany. A ty co tutaj robisz? Hank: '''Miałem umieścić figurkę, ale chyba ją ci oddam. '''Ari: '''Hał , ja chcę jeszcze się pobawić. '''Hank: '''Twój piesek? '''Cilia: Nie. Hank: 'Proszę. ''Daje jej w rękę figurkę z zadania, po czym całuje ją w policzek i zmyka z miejsca. Nagle podbiega reszta drużyny. 'Joqline:'Masz figurkę. 'Cilia : '''Masz Joqline, ja mam inne sprawy na głowie. ''Chciała wpaść w objęcia Davisa, ale ten jej nie złapał i spadła o ziemię. 'Davis:'Co ty wyprawiasz! '''Cilia: Myślałem ,ze mnie chwycisz! Davis:'''Głupia baba. Tajemna komnata, Labirynt Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Cassie: Tuta ! Noel:'Ty to masz zmysł. '''Marcus:'Czas chyba zdobyć nagrodę za to. Zaraz tylko jedna figurka? 'Leila:'Odsuń się! Zakasuje dłonie i leci po figurkę , ale nagle mija ją Rouse! 'Rouse:'Amulet zielonych. 'Leila:'Jak ona to zrobiła? 'John:'Wracajcie! Nagle oberwał od Pedro. 'Pedro:'Nie odzywaj się nieproszony! 'John:'Wybacz mistrzu. 'Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie podoba mi się jak on go traktuje. Powinnam chyba coś zdziałać w tym kierunku. Nie może tak cierpieć. '''Cassie: Rywale nas wyprzedzili! Droga do wyjścia z labiryntu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Obie drużyny spotykają się przy tunelu prowadzącym do wyjścia. Billy: Szybko moja droga. Georgia: Fuj. Wyciera ręką o Ember. Ember: Trzymaj to przy sobie! Hernando:'''Ziomale na horyzoncie! '''Davis: Światło! Nikita:'Ocaleni! ''Patrzą na siebie i natychmiast odwracają głowy. 'Marcus:'Co do! Nagle zawala się skałą i wypycha Joqline i Marcusa na skalpę. 'Cassie:'O nie ! Co my teraz zrobimy! 'Richard:'Szybko tam jest wyjście! Nagle tunel zaczął się zapadać 'Ellen:'Ruchy, schnell, schnell! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak trzeba opanować sytuację to ja się tylko do tego nadaję. Cilia:'Nie! ''Ma na nią spaść skałą, ale Leila ją ratuje. 'Cilia :'A. Dzięki. '''Leila : Leć dziewczyno. Obie drużyny wybiegają z tunelu bez posążków Skalpa Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Joqline: Nie, ja spadnę! Nie. Marcus: '''Ledwo co cię trzymam. Oddaj mi figurkę inaczej cię puszczę. '''Joqline:Żartujesz sobie! Marcus:'Oddawaj mi twoją figurkę! ''Nie wie co zrobić, spogląda na ostrze , spiczaste skały i silne fale bijące o brzeg. '' '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To będzie najgorsza decyzja w moim życiu. '''Joqline:Łap tą figurkę. Marcus ': Dzięki! ''Wyrzuca jej figurkę w morze i się roztrzaskuje, po czym ratuje siebie i Joqline i wychodzą z tunelów. '''Marcus: Piśniesz słówko, to nie daruję ci tego. Dziewczyna pędzi w stronę obozu. 'Obóz ' Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy wybiegają z wyjątkiem Joqline i Marcusa. Richard: Pewnie zawiódł. Pedro:'Jeśli tak to .. ''Nagle ktoś wybiega z jaskini '''Joqline:Żyję! Poul:'''A masz to cacuszko, co żeśmy zgarnęli? Joqline: Ja. ja. ''Spojrzała na Marcusa .Od razu posępiała jej mina. '' '''Joqline: Upuściłam ją. Cała drużyna wrogo na nią spojrzała. Tori:'Więc skoro Marcus zdobył figurkę z pomocą kilku członków drużyny wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie! Drużyno ptaków. Widzimy się na eliminacjach. I mam jedną nowinę. ''Wszyscy się zakłopotali. '''Tori: Zdecydowałam, że będziecie spać nie według płci, tylko ptaki zajmą domek po lewej stronie, szopy zajmą domek po prawej. To wszystko. Ember:'''No i tak będzie lepiej . '''Cassie: Zdecydowanie . Dominica: Richard. jak ja za tobą tęskniłam. Oh masz może jakiś skarb dla mamusi. Richard: EE nie i zostaw mi rękaw .. Dominica: 'Taki drogi materiał Eliminacje Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png '''Tori:'Witam nasze zabójcze ptaki na ich pierwszej eliminacji. Chce was poinformować , że symbolem nietykalności tym razem będą te o to żołędzie. Kto nie dostanie żołędzia zostanie zmuszony do wejścia do armaty zgrozy i wystrzelony innym kierunku. '''Georgia: A jaki daleki zasięg ma ta armata ? Tori: 'Bo ja wiem. W 3 godziny dostali się nią moi stażyści do Chin, ale nie przeżył nikt. Hehe! ''Wszyscy zamarli. 'Tori:'W pokoju zwierzeń będziecie oddawać swoje głosy . Wystarczy ,ze podbijecie licencję tego , kto ma opuścić wyspę. 'Poul (W pokoju zwierzeń):'A niech mnie co za zabawa! Stempluje 'Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Żałuję ,że nie ma tutaj Leili! Stempluje 'Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wzgardziła moją miłością, teraz ja nią wzgardzę! Stempluje '''Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń):'O jej, co za passe ! Stempluje 'Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ta dziewczyna przeszkadza mi w moich interesach. Stempluje '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): To ma być przykład dziewczyny z klasą !? Stempluje Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Mniem, mniam, mniam .. Pyszne to ciastko .. Stempluje '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To oczywisty wybór. Taki banalny ,że szok ! Stempluje '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Kogo by wybrać. No kogo! Stempluje '''Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie ma mowy! Stempluje Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Oczywiście, że mam swoją dumę. I wiem na kogo głosować ! Stempluje '''Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Przykro mi, ale musimy się pożegnać! Stempluje 'Tori:'Dobrze, mam wasze głosy! Więc nietykalni to Georgia, Poul, Noel 'Georgia:'To takie oczywiste! '''Poul: Dajemy czadu ! Noel:'Mogę to opchać naiwniakom, prawda? '''Tori:'Siadać, w tym tempie my tego nie skończymy nigdy! Spokojnie usiedli i przestali komentować. '''Tori: No , bo się rozmyślę i zrobię podwójną eliminację. Kolejne są dla Ari, Cataliny, Cilii,Davisa, Lorenzo, Rocky’ego Podchodzą i odbierają swoje żołędzie. Tori:'Została ostatnia trójka, która otrzymała głosy Billy, Dominica i Joqline .. jedno z was opuści dzisiaj nasz obóz. Bezpieczną osobą z waszej trójki jest! ''Chwila napięcia… …'' ''… …'' ''… …'' ''… …'' ''… …'' '''Tori:'Dominica ! 'Dominica:'Jeszcze na ciebie zapoluję Richard ! '''Tori: A osoba, która dzisiaj wylatuje z programu to! Joqline! Joqline: 'Pardon! Nie! Jak to w ogóle możliwe! '''Billy:'Słyszałaś Margaret jestem bezpieczny! '''Georgia: To musi być pomyłka! Tori! Tori:'Nie! To nie jest pomyłka. Zapraszam Joqline. ''Joqline zakłada kask i strój, po czym wsiada do armaty. 'Tori:'Przykro mi, ale oni tak wybrali. 'Joqline : '''Jestem zaskoczona. Odpadłam jako pierwsza! ''Nagle Tori wystrzeliwuje armatę i Joqline znika z pola widzenia. W miejscu gdzie poleciała pojawia się gwiazdka. 'Tori : '''I to wszystko w tym programie. Jakie wyzwanie czeka nas w kolejnym odcinku ! Kto zostanie wystrzelony jako kolejny. Czy zawodnicy pokażą swoje chore strony ? i Kto wygra następnym razem ! Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Nowi na Wyspie ! Klip specjalny ''Joqline leci aż w końcu ląduje w restauracji. '''Joqline: Zaraz czy tutaj nie było ciemno. Wstaje i taranuje wszystko na drodze. 'Joqline: '''Francuska bułeczka! Pycha! ''Nagle podchodzi kelner. 'Kelner:'Proszę natychmiast wyrzucić tą niemodną fille! Madame, pardonnez-moi! Nagle podchodzi ochroniarz i wrzuca Joqline do ścieku francuskiego. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki